Bloodfilled Imperfection
by Achilles 1
Summary: Star Trek:TNG/Star Wars/BtVS Crossover. Sequel to 'The Wind from one door closing...' When Buffy joins the crew of the Enterprise, war with the Galactic Empire was not what she expected.


"Captain Davidson, something is happening." A Science officer said at his console at the bridge of an Excelsior class ship.  
"Report Lieutenant." Captain Davidson said. "Subspace anomoly, almost like a subspace corridor...a wormhole! And......there's a ship coming through..." The science officer said. Captain Davidson got a feeling of fear. "Is it a Borg ship?" she asked. "No captain, It's not a transwarp signature......oh my god......" the officer trailed off. Davidson turned to the viewscreen. "On Screen." she said as the starfield changed to the wormhole dissappearing, and leaving a massive ship in its place. A huge white wedge shaped ship. Almost a kilometer long! "What the hell is that?" Davidson asked absentmindedly. A console beeped. "We're being hailed." said the operations officer. "On screen." Davidson ordered. The view changed from the alien ship to a man in a dark greenish gray uniform. He wore a hat of the same color. His rank insignia, or at least thats what it appeared to be, was red and blue and attached to the chest of his uniform.  
He even appeared to be human. 'This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Star Destroyer Executor. We claim this space in the name of the Galactic Empire. All will surrender or be destroyed.' he said.  
Davidson cleared her throat. "This is Captain Davidson, and I don't take kindly to threats."  
'I don't take orders from a low ranking Captain,' said Thrawn. 'Especially a woman. Prepare to be destroyed, rebel scum!'  
The channel was cut. Then, without warning, the Wedge shaped ship opened fire with thousand of weapons at once at the Federation ship.  
  
"Red Alert! Shields up!" screamed Captain Davidson as the USS Slayton was hit with the horde of weapons. The bridge rocked. No consoles have exploded yet, so the computer was still operational. "Report!" she screamed.  
"Those are ion weapons. If they were just one at a time, we'd be able to fight them off, but we can't hold off thousands!" replied Ensign Cilvik, the operations officer. "Bridge to sickbay, Doctor Colt, prepare for casualties!" Davidson said over the comm. "Get us the hell out of here!"  
The bridge rocked again as smoke billowed from small fires at certain consoles, turning the bridge into a red lit smoky hell. Two officers went flying across the room when another console exploded. They were bleeding badly and unconscious. "Shields at 25%!" Screamed Cilvik. "Helm, Maximum Warp, Engage!" Screamed Davidson one final time.  
The USS Slayton turned from the Imperial Star Destroyer and went to warp. The old Excelsior class ship had a few tricks left in her. The Imperial vessel did not pursue, but Captain Davidson, while en route for Starfleet Command, had suspicions that this was a major premonition to war.  
  
---  
  
Buffy kicked the man in the stomach. He growled and jumped at her; she simply grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him back into the wall, pulling out her phazer and aiming it at him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snarled.  
Buffy thought momentarily and realised she couldn't actually remember why she had attacked the guy.  
"Erm... Those shoes dont look regulation to me." She said.  
He stared back at her, puzzled.  
"Oh alright," Buffy said. "I'll let it go.... this time..."  
Buffy turned on her heels and walked towards medical. She wanted to check in with Crusher  
Dr. Beverly Crusher looked up when the blonde woman entered Sickbay. "Hello Buffy!" she said smiling. "How's your first week going? Worf isn't giving you a hard time with security, is he?"  
"It's alright." Buffy said gloomly. "I'm used to killing more things though...  
"But Worf is great, even though this seems to be a shoe patrol."  
Crusher furrowed her brow.  
"Nevermind...." Buffy answered her confused look.  
"Well, I'm glad that you're getting well adjusted," Beverly said. "Though, I'm afraid the Enterprise is in for something more than a shoe patrol soon." she said, her voice getting grimmer with each word.  
"As long as I don't have to fight the Queen of the Skanks, I'm happy." Buffy said. "Has the Captin decided what to do with Glory yet? Or are we just going to leave her where she is?"  
Crusher looked down, trying to find the words. "For now, her pattern is stable, and the DNA degradation is working fine. She should be a normal human being within a day or so." she said. "But, You may have to fight someone worse. We all may have to. Captain Picard called an emergency staff meeting. Priority one. When I asked him what it was about, he said something about a possibility of war."  
Buffy narrowed her eyes in concentration. War... wait where had she heard that before today....  
"The dream!"  
"Dream?" Beverly asked.  
"Yeah. Slayers are known to have prophetic dreams..." Buffy said, then went on to describe, to every last detail, the Star Destroyer that she had seen in the vision.  
"Oh my god.." Beverly exhaled. "No offense, but I hope you're not right. I'm due at the meeting. Maybe you should join me."  
Buffy nodded and followed Beverly.  
  
---  
  
Soon, at the Conference room, Captain Picard began his briefing about the Slayton's encounter with the Star destroyer.  
"And as you can see from the message," he said. "The called themselves the Galactic Empire. They appear to be a totalitarian, dominating government. Admiral Liu has informed us that we will be leading a taskforce at the coordinates of the wormhole and patrol the area for the next several days, in case any hostilities arrive...or are still there."  
Worf shuddered, and Troi gave a few comments of her own.  
The information was very sketchy from the Slayton at best, but Buffy couldn't help shake the dream she had.  
"Captain," Beverly started. "Ensign Summers has informed me of a dream she had. Sort of a Premonition. She described exactly what that ship looked like to me 15 minutes ago."  
Picard tugged on his shirt. "Indeed, is there anything more you can tell us, Buffy?" he asked.  
Buffy shrugged, "Big, powerful, nasty... really not alot more to go on."  
"Well," Picard stated. "We're to rendevoux with the USS Ranger to pick up a special guest. Admiral Kathryn Janeway. She's been given diplomatic orders to see if there can be a political answer to this situation."  
"Admiral Janeway?" Crusher mused. "Starfleet is not taking any chances with this, not if they're sending Janeway out there."  
"Indeed doctor," said Picard. "Miss Summers, the admiral contacted me a short time ago after reading the report on your involvement with Glory on Earth. She is anxious to meet you."  
"Speaking of Glory, she isn't going to stay in statis forever... knowing her she will break out just to crimp her hair." Buffy said, then noticed that the joke had been wasted on most of the staff. She changed the subject completely.  
"Anyway, who is Admiral Janeway?"  
Picard Sat down. "Admiral Janeway was a captain about a year ago. 8 years ago, her ship, the USS Voyager, was transported to the other side of the galaxy. She was the woman who faced down the Borg, our most lethal enemy, fearlessly. She did what no one had done before."  
'Note to self, research Borg.' Buffy thought for a second and raised her eyebrows.  
"Ah ha."  
'Bridge to Captain Picard.' Commander Riker's voice sounded over the comm."Go ahead, Number one." replied the Captain.'We're at the coordinates of the wormhole at a safe distance, we've rendevouxed with the task force, and Admiral Janeway is aboard, sir. We're about to.......wait....Captain please come to the Bridge! Riker to Admiral Janeway, report to the bridge!'"On my way, Number one." Picard said. As he left the conference room, the senior staff followed. Worf seated himself at tactical as Buffy took her place at security."Captain," Riker said. "A ship is emerging. It claims to be the Imperial Star Destroyer Obliterator, Grand Admiral Piett in command."  
Picard tugged his shirt and took his seat as Admiral Janeway strode onto the Bridge.  
"Ah, Kathryn," Picard said as he shook hands with the woman. "It's good to see you again."  
"Same here, Jean-Luc, but we'll have time for pelasantries later."  
"Agreed. Data, Open a channel."  
The android complied and a human face appeared on screen.  
'This is Grand Admiral Piett of the Galactic Empire, with whom am I speaking?' the man on the viewscreen said.  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. State your intent and purpose for entering Federation Space."  
'We don't need to explain ourselves to you.' Piett replied. 'We wish to send a diplomatic team aboard. To make first contact with your government for peaceful coexistance.'  
"Agreed, we are lowering shields. Please, feel free to beam yourselves aboard."  
'Beam? Im sorry Picard, we use shuttles. Whatever "beaming" is, I can assure you we know nothing of it.'  
"We will prepare a shuttlebay for you then."  
'Understood, we will arrive immediately.'  
The face disappeared from the screen.  
"Captain," Deanna Troi spoke. "I sensed treachery from them. They're not planning a peaceful coexistance."  
"I know Deanna. But we'll play their game of cat and mouse for the time being. Beverly, go to Sickbay. We may need you to be ready at a moment's notice." Picard said as the doctor nodded and headed for the turbolift. "Ensign Summers, Deanna, you're with me and Admiral Janeway. Worf, stay at tactical, just in case. Number One, You have the Bridge."  
"Captain!" Buffy said. "It doesn't take my slayer sense to pick up that they are planning to hijack this ship; and probally use yourself, and the Admiral, as leverage."  
"And... we don't know what kind of firepower they are packing."  
"Buffy," Janeway spoke. "I've so wanted to meet you. I admire your tenacity, and its obvious they plan to attack, but we have to try a diplomatic solution. That's why I'm here. We may have something they want. Better to avoid the war then to fight it. I'm Kathryn Janeway." The Admiral extended her hand.  
Buffy reached out and took Janeway's hand, shaking it.  
"Okay, but I request permission to bring Willow with us." Buffy directed at the Captin.  
"Granted." said Picard. "Picard to Rosenburg, Report to shuttlebay 1."  
Let's go Ladies.  
  
---  
  
As the doors of an odd shuttle opened, 3 people came out. One was Admiral Piett, the other two were people in white armor. Weapons, yes, but they were holstered.  
"Greetings, Picard." said Piett.  
"Hello Admiral Piett. I'd like to introduce my officers.." he said.  
"Counselor Deanna Troi." said Deanna.  
"Admiral Kathryn Janeway, a pleasure to meet you." said Janeway, smiling.  
  
"Buffy Summers, Security." Buffy said, eying the little man with disgust.  
"Willow Rosenburg." Willow decided that it was best if she did not mention that she worked in engineering, it might raise some eyebrows as to why she was there.  
"Females, Captain?" Piett said. You let female's serve in your military? Aparentally your culture is vastly different from ours. Well, where shall we discuss our terms?" Piett said, eyeing Buffy.  
"Admiral Piett," Janeway spoke. "I am the designated member of the diplomatic corps here. You will be discussing terms with me." she said in a statement that almost sounded like an order.  
"Fine," The man said in obvious disgust.  
Janeway forced a smile. "Good, meet me in the briefing room in 15 minutes, Im sure the Captain and Counselor have to give a standard brief history on the Federation."  
"I shall look forward to that." said the man.  
Janeway nodded at Buffy to follow her into the corridor.  
Once they were out of earshot, she released her cheery persona.  
"Buffy Summers from 2001, correct?"  
Buffy couldn't help but smile, and even laugh, at both the way Janeway had dealt with Admiral Piett, and the way that she was being treated like a celebrity.  
"Yes, Buffy Summers, the only one from 2001 I hope."  
Janeway gave a genuine smile. "I read the report from Starfleet about the Glory situation. And all I can say is this. I would have loved to have you aboard Voyager for the time we were lost. You would have been a great asset to us. I see alot of myself in you, not to sound like your grandmother or anything, and I'd like you to accompany me in the Conference room with Piett. Just you."  
Buffy nodded.  
"With any luck he'll try to start a war... gives me an excuse to kick his ass."  
Janeway grinned. "I like your style." she said. "If I had my way, based on the situation with the Slayton, I would have gone to Red Alert at the first sight of that ship. But I'm part of the diplomatic corps, so I can't do that. I have a feeling, Buffy, that we're going to learn alot from each other."  
Buffy stared back, Janeway reminded her of someone- although she couldn't decide if it was her mother, or Beverly.  
Buffy sighed, walking into the room. Willow and Giles stood up.  
"Well? How'd the confrence go?" Willow asked.  
"We got nothing on him... slimely piece of..." Buffy mumbled.  
"Buffy, you can't ignore that your senses picked up something wrong with this Admiral Piett." Giles said, still standed as Willow sat down.  
"I'm not, everyone else is though." Buffy said. "In this century you aren't allowed to have suspicions about anyone unless they have signed a declaration of war on you."  
"That may be so, but you must be prepared to take action when his intentions are revealed."  
"I don't see why you don't just beat the crap out of him." Spike stated. "You wouldn't think twice about doing it to me."  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "You're a vampire, and he is... mostly human."  
"I'm going with Spike on this one." Everyone looked at Xander as if he had just said the unholy-of-unholies.  
"What? I can't Agree with him once? All I'm saying is... you should probally take action before this guy starts a war."  
"I can't, I don't get to make the decisions here Xander, the Federation are in charge, not me."  
"Well you should be, you're the slayer, you made the decisions at home."  
"Well... this isn't home."  
  
---  
  
'Admiral Janeway's personal Log supplemental:...SInce the conference, you coud flat out tell he's lying through his teeth, but he won't say a word to it. He doesn't even acknowledge the incident with the Slayton! I should have brought it up...but tomorrow is another day I guess.'  
Captain Picard strode on the bridge at 0200 hours that morning. He was still pulling on his uniform as the turbolift doors opened. "What is it Data?" he said with a yawn.   
"Captain, the Obliterator is hailing us."  
"I still can't get used to that name. Obliterator...on screen." he said.  
'Captain Picard. You may inform your crew and Admiral Janeway that The Empire has made its decision on your offers of peace and diplomacy.'  
Duo Maxwell42001: (not done yet)  
Duo Maxwell42001: "Really, Admiral?" asked Picard. "And what is that conclusion?"  
'The United Federation of Planets is to surrender itself to the Galactic Empire. You are to surrender your ships, shields and weapons and prepare to be boarded.'  
"Admiral, I have no intention of turning this ship over to you." said Picard, who's defenses hit high.  
'I'm sorry, Captain.' Piett said as the screen went back to the view of the star destroyer as thousands of bolts of ions came hurling at the Enterprise.  
  
Janeway walked the corridors with Buffy as the ship shook violently. The Corridors flashed red. They were under attack. The ship was shaking so violently that Janeway knew for certain that the Star Destroyer is mangling the Enterprise's shields. 'Attention all hands!' The comm sounded. It was Captain Picard. 'Abandon ship! Repeat, All hands abandon Ship! Proceed to emergency escape pods!' Janeway looked at Buffy. "So much for diplomacy, Come on!" They ran down a corridor as oxygen and carbon dioxide gas leaked, creating a fogged floor. Sparks flew everywhere and the bulkheads were blown away behind them. Janeway hoped the forcefields were still working, and it would protect them from a hull breach. The screams of crewman off in the distance, combined with the visuals from the red alert, cturned the corridor into a red hued hell. Fire broke out a few meters behind them as they reached the escape pod, climbed in, and jetissened it from the Enterprise.  
  
  
Janeway immediately worked the control panel in the escape pod. "It seems that all the pods have been jetissened." she said. "I'm only picking up two comm signals...Dr. Crusher's and Commander Data's. The rest are too far out of range. "The Enterprise is still intact, but it's completely disabled....What kind of weapons were they....."  
The shuttle rocked as the panel beeped.  
"The Imperials have us in a tractor beam Buffy, along with the rest of the escape pods."  
"Great... what's the normal protocol for this?" Buffy asked.  
"Surrender." replied Janeway. "Like Hell." She added.  
As the Pod was pulled into one of the star destroyer's vast shuttlebays, Janeway and Buffy were released. The guards held weapons to them as they were forced to walk..somewhere. A disturbance got the guards attention-- one of the crewman, most likely Worf, tried to fight back. Buffy knocked the two guards unconscious with an elbow to each helmet, and grabbed the Admiral by the hand and ran for it. Neither of them had any idea where to go, but they had to find a plan. They found a room that was out of sight, and figured out the door controls and sealed it. It looked like a maintenence room.  
"This is where we come up with a plan. We know the shuttle bay where we came from is out of the question, and we need weapons. What do you think?" asked Janeway. 


End file.
